There Are Other Senshi Than These
by IAmMeIAm
Summary: Rated R for general offensiveness. A fic that started with my desire to kill off a bunch of senshi, and just got odder from there... Consider yourself warned.
1. A Very Chibi Moment

Title:There Are Other Senshi Than These  
Chapter: 1 (Revised)  
Stuff: See Author's Note at the end  
  
Chapter One: A Very Chibi Moment  
  
  
Ami was dead. Mako was slightly tipsy. Minako, well, Minako was just plain   
stoned off her ass. Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka had disappeared. Well, more   
like scampered off, dragging a protesting Chibiusa with them. And, in the Tsukino family   
kitchen, Rei and Usagi were scraping Tsukino's and Mizuno's off the wall.   
  
**Plop**  
  
Usagi pulled a bit of Shingo out her left odango, wrinkling her nose as the ear was   
deposited in the Hefty Trash Bag. "This is really disgusting, you know."  
  
"Yes, but it'll smell if we don't clean, you realize." Rei didn't even look up from the   
bloody mass of blue hair she was trying to pry out of wall. "Besides, I'm hungry. And   
I'd rather not find your mothers' eye in my eggs, if it's all the same to you."  
  
Usagi muttered something not-quite-G-rated, and stomped off to find the mop.   
  
Rei, left alone in the kitchen, placed the recently-freed blue hair in a container, which she   
then placed in the fridge for safekeeping. She slammed the fridge door, just to amuse   
herself, then passed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, at Setsuna's place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"AGH! Stop pulling, you... You... Pink haired rat!" Setsuna backhanded   
Chibiusa, who flew across the room with a handful of Setsuna's green tresses.  
  
"Sorry," came the barely audible reply, before Chibiusa started wailing. Loudly.   
"I... I just wanted to help, Puu, Entrails can't be good for your hair, and now look what   
I've done!" Her wails got louder, and she started doing the radiate-pure-energy-from-the-  
forehead thing. Setsuna let out a sigh, and jogged across to the girl, blood flying from the   
missing parts of her scalp and spattering the, until then, fairly pristine, stucco wall.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's just my temper, I mean, you know how it is, things and all..."  
The oldest of the senshi was rambling, and frankly, she didn't give a damn. It had been a   
bad day to start off with, what with her toast burning, and now look at this: Blood on the   
plaster, and Usagi and Seiya's daughter frying a hole in her carpet with as-yet untrained   
energy. "Besides that, I don't really need /all/ my hair, I can't probably do without that   
patch..."  
  
"Oh? Really? Yay!" Chibiusa squealed as she jumped up and down. Setsuna   
decided it was time to give her another dose of valium. Maybe two. The girl had been   
harder to medicate, lately, and seemed to be suspicious of Pink Sugar Heart Attack. It had   
taken her awhile, but Small Lady was finally starting to realize that if Sailormoon could   
kill off the forces of evil, than the /future/ Sailormoon should be able to do more than   
give them little pink heart-shaped welts, and if she was lucky, a few cavities. Ahh well,   
thought Setsuna. Doubling the dose shouldn't do too much damage.  
  
Haruka and Michiru chose that moment to appear, looking rather tousled, and the   
three senshi jointly drug Chibi to the guest bedroom, where they then left her and shut the   
door, flipping the lock behind them. The eight year old child spared no time in running to   
the closet, taking out a bundle the size of her arm, and hopping out the window.   
  
Hmm... Chibi thought to herself, I wonder how long it will take until someone realizes   
that room is on the ground floor. For all their superior powers, none of the outers were   
incredibly bright. Chibiusa hurried in the direction of Juuban, clutching her bundle   
tightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Usagi's  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei mustered the strength it took to roll over, and squinted up at the face of her   
attacker. Her giggling attacker. Her giggling, frying pan holding, attacker. Her giggling,   
frying pan holding, odango-headed attacker. "USAGI!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"   
Rei's scream was loud enough to wake the dead. One of Mrs. Tsukino's severed fingers   
even twitched, where it had landed in the corner.  
  
"Oh, /Rei-chan/, the look on your face! You wouldn't believe!" Usagi interjected   
a high-pitch giggle, "It's so /priceless/! Besides, I like the sound. CLONG!" Usagi   
whacked herself a good one to demonstrate, and giggled again. "Isn't it just /funny/?"  
  
Rei took a moment to psychoanalyze Usagi, and concluded that the girl   
was completely insane. Not that she was all that surprised, or anything, but maybe she   
and the other senshi could find a new leader... As she performed the psychoanalysis, she   
tried to sit up, but failed. The large pool of blood she resided in had dried, leaving her   
firmly encrusted to the floor. "Umm, Usagi-chan, little help?" And then, the last thing she   
heard before passing out was a very loud CLONG!  
  
Things were not going well. Sailorchibimoon was in a lot of trouble, it looked   
like. What started out as a simple attempt to thwart a bank robbery had gotten really...  
Messy. And, her wrist ached. The damned Crescent Moon Wand was so /heavy/! How   
had Sailormoon ever aimed this thing correctly? It had seemed so simple, too, just   
transform, point the moon-end at the bad guys, shout the obligatory "Moon Healing   
Escalation!" and watch the bad guys fry. Well, in theory, at least, but now much of   
Juuban was in flames, and the robbers were happily making off with not just one, but five   
different stores worth of goods. Being the smallest senshi could be trying sometimes.   
  
Just then, a dark shadow fell over Sailorchibimoon, and an all-too-familiar voice   
enquired: "What on Earth are you doing?"  
  
Chibimoon turned slowly around, and brought her gaze up to meet that of   
Sailorsaturn, and allowed it to drift even farther up, eventually reaching the very pointy   
tip of the Silence Glaive. The VERY pointy tip. "Umm, nothing, honest, I just... Came to   
help!" Chibi tried to affect a friendly tone, trying to hide her ever-present fear of the Dark   
Messiah. She was one scary girl, alright. Chibimoon didn't really buy into the whole "Oh,   
sure, I can destroy the universe, but I'm really just your average girl underneath!" façade.   
And, frankly, she had always been suspicious of Hotaru and Setsuna's relationship.  
  
"Helping, were you?" Sailorsaturn tossed her hair, and shifted the glaive slightly.   
"And what is that you've hidden behind your back? You haven't stolen Haruka's toupee   
again have you? You know how touchy she is about these things. I swear, Chibimoon, I   
wonder why I even bother with you sometimes. Especially when you do things like this.   
Why, after all the things I've been through, I could use a break, but do I run around and   
act like a child? I mean..."   
  
Chibimoon just tuned Saturn out. She had her own problems. Like, how to   
get rid of the Crescent Moon Wand. She had a feeling the others would disapprove of this   
whole mess, and getting caught with the evidence wouldn't do her much good.   
Fortunately, time had taught her enough skill in the matter of dimension-ripping that she   
managed to pop the wand into an alternate universe and receive in exchange... A   
hammer?!? Why was it a hammer again? Why couldn't she seem to get beyond the   
hammer universe? It just wasn't fair, if you looked at it her way.  
  
"And what do you have back there anyways?" Sailorsaturn plucked the hammer   
from her fellow-senshi's hand, glared at it a moment, before flinging it over her shoulder,   
after which it proceeded to squish a passing by rat into a million pieces. "Really, Chibi, I   
know you're dissatisfied with the rate at which your training is progressing, but I'd think   
even /you/ knew that a real senshi never fights physically, if she can avoid it. It doesn't   
befit a lady of breeding, you know. In fact, I find it rather repulsive." And, with that and a   
small, snooty sniff, Sailorsaturn left, remembering at the last moment to take Chibiusa   
with her. As opposed to actually returning to retreive the girl, she just speared an odango   
with the glaive, and trasnported her in this manner. It was all very convenient, at times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Tsukino's  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi wasn't insane. She was perfectly normal. She knew, because people told   
her. In fact, her refrigerator was expounding on her greatness at the very moment, though   
it did appear to be heading towards an argument with the sink over which was cuter: Her   
toes or her eyes. Oh well.. Thought Usagi, Such is life...  
CLONG! Thought Rei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a dark, murky, forgotten corner of the Tsukino's living room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Minako?"  
  
"Whose foot is that?"  
  
"Umm... Yours, I think."  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Yes, definitely yours. Look, isn't it a brilliantly lovely beautiful day?"  
  
"Umm,, I can't tell through the herd of pink elephants on trampolines. They see-OW!!!!   
Stop that, Mako!"  
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"Kicking my-OW-Foot!"  
  
"That's not me, Minako. It must be the 'elephants'."  
  
"Oh, wellthen, I guess that's allright."  
  
End Chapter One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interlude 1: Usagi's Frying Pan  
Now would be the opportune time to describe Usagi's frying pan. It was die-cast   
iron, and very, very hard. Any person hit with it at the force Rei was should, in all rights,   
have his or her brains scrambled. Thankfully for Rei, though, her brain was rather small,   
and kept missing the sides of her head by quite a few inches. Usagi's frying pan,   
however, was much the worse for wear, and was likely to snap at any moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:  
  
Ahhhh, nostalgia, how I've missed thee. Anyhow, review away, little fanfic readers. But, please, keep the flames to a minimum? My ego is shattered already, so you'd just be grinding the bits to dirt. Part two is already up, so if you liked this, go read that. If not, well.... Who asked you?!?  



	2. Things get ecchi...

Title:There Are Other Senshi Than These  
Chapter: 2  
Stuff: See authors notes at the end  
  
  
(Some quick notes before you read:  
_underscoring_ *Asterisks* CAPSLOCK and -hyphenation- all indicate stress on the word  
/Indicates internal thought processes/  
and  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Indicates a change of scenerey  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
  
Chapter 2: In which things take a turn for the ecchi  
  
A window shattered. A woman screamed. A baby cried. And flew out a thirty-  
fourth floor window, quickly followed by a blue cat, and a maternal looking woman. The   
baby bounced, the cat landed safely on its' feet, and the woman became a permanent part   
of the pavement. The cat ground her feet into the sidewalk, and began to drag the howling   
baby away. The baby kicked and screamed and sweat-dropped, to no avail. She was   
being dragged, no two ways about it. Since the woman's lungs had been flattened at the   
same time as her nose was pushed through the back of her skull, she was too preoccupied   
with dying to be too concerned about some whining infant.  
  
Luna cringed inwardly, ears flattening back at the awful howl erupting from the...  
Thing In front of her. The cat enjoyed a brief vision of filleting the little twerp right here   
and now, but restrained herself before she could go too far. She had made /that/ mistake   
last time, and now she was without any feline help.  
  
Artemis had deserved it, he had! /All those promises he let Serenity extort, the stupid   
little lovesick tom, when he could have let me handle things. How hard would that have   
been? But, oh no, let's let the man handle things. Well, I wonder how he's handling   
things now. Luna pondered this a while, then debated the feasibility of someone handling   
anything, when all four paws had been severed and served as soup./ Luna stopped   
pondering, though, when she noticed a sudden silence and lightening in the general   
direction of her burden. Then, she spotted it, thirty yards back, yowling as always. It took   
all her will to keep her claws retracted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei's eyes opened, and her left one focused on Usagi. Her right one,   
unfortunately, was perpetually staring at her nose, and there was nothing she could do for   
it. Except to make a mental note to exfoliate her pores more regularly. This was rather   
disgusting. She gave a token struggle, but was already resigned to her fate. She was at   
Usagi's mercy, a slave to whatever the girl chose, forced to do whatever Usagi's sick   
mind wanted... Hey, maybe this wouldn't be too bad, after all.  
  
Usagi knelt down, and brought her face close to Rei's, her expression losing all its   
lunacy, being taken over by something completely different. "Rei-chan?" she whispered,   
her voice hesitant, afraid.  
  
"Y-yes, Usako?" Rei tried the pet name tentatively, and decided she definitely   
liked the sound.  
"I... I have to ask you something." Usagi sounded nervous.  
  
"Anything." Rei, however, did not.  
  
Usagi leaned in close, bringing her lips close to Rei's ear, "Tell me, honestly now,   
which are cuter: My toes, or my eyes? The sink and refrigerator are arguing quite a lot   
about it..."  
  
Before Rei could answer, Usagi keeled over on top of her, knocking the wind out   
of the girl with an *Ooof!* Rei lay in silence for a good while, until she noticed that, not   
only was the body above her not breathing, rigor mortis appeared to be setting in. Things   
just did not look good.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Minako?"  
  
"Did you just hear someone say 'Oof'?"  
  
"No. Pass me the vodka, if you would. I think I want another screwdriver."  
  
"Come and get it."  
  
"But... But you've dropped it down your shirt!"  
  
"Point being? It's a big shirt, you'll fit too."  
  
"B-but... Okay! Sure! Sounds fun!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibiusa didn't like being speared. It felt so... Dirty. So,   
Chibiusa separated herself from her odangos, and walked off with her new pixie cut.   
Spear /that/ Saturn! It was time to... Save. More people in need.  
  
Hotaru debated running after the younger girl, and decided against it. Too much   
work, and besides. Setsuna /was/ waiting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, indeed, Setsuna was waiting. With bells on. And not much else. But they   
were pretty bells, and strategically placed, and in the end, that's what mattered. After all,   
Hotaru was young, she wouldn't know enough to be picky... Yet. The girl was a quick   
learner. Setsuna cut off that train of thought. Time enough for that later. Now, she had   
work today. Haruka and Michiru depended on these daily lessons, and without Hotaru,   
she had no partner. The thought of hunting down Mamoru and making him help appealed   
to her slightly, but she doubted that her costume, would be widely appreciated. It was   
very hard to look more naked than someone wearing no clothes, but Setsuna was   
managing nicely.  
  
Just that moment, Sailorsaturn came in, glaive slung nonchalantly over   
one shoulder, cotton-candy pink hairs trailing from its' tip. "Oh Kami." Setsuna said   
defeatedly, "You killed Chibiusa. How will I explain this to Neo-Queen Serenity? 'Hello,   
ma'am, no I'm fine. No, everything's okay, it's just, well, your only child and heir to the   
throne is rather dead. And how are you?' Saturn, you bloody git, couldn't you have just   
held off for a while?"  
  
At some point during this monalogue, Sailorsaturn had transformed back   
to Hotaru, ran behind a screen, and changed into an... Ummm... Outfit, if you could call   
it such. Haruka couldn't help but wonder why the girl had even hidden behind the screen   
to change... There wasn't much left to imagination. The outer senshi said nothing,   
though, leaning instead against Michiru, eager for the lessons to come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This whole cat-take-care-of-the-kid thing wasn't working well. First of all, Luna   
wasn't that much bigger than the nameless child, and secondly, well, she was pretty   
certain she had the wrong kid. She had tried everything, but none of the intellect that   
supposedly came with the office was evident in either the babies' vapid grin, or constant   
habit to spit up. And the hair... Was rather blonde. Not at all the right color, either. The   
baby seemed wrong for the position, yet vaguely right in some way. Not exactly for the   
job. But yet, Luna couldn't bring herself to return the baby.  
  
The baby was all too familiar... But why, she didn't know. Mayhap, if she found   
the real baby, this one would stop being so... Cute. Luna wasn't sure, but all that   
mattered now was finding the baby. And stopping the rest of the events before things got   
too far.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mamoru Chiba was not having such a great day. It just seemed to drag on for   
eternity. All these stupid customers, cramming their faces with processed, what was most   
likely grade F meat patties. Well, that wouldn't have bothered him, had Usagi not had   
the brilliant idea that *he*, the future king of Crystal Tokyo, not get a job at the local   
McDonald's.   
  
"Muffin," she had entreated in that pathetic way of hers, "It would be good for   
you!" She had batted her eyelashes just then, giving him one of those 'Oh, I'm just /such/   
a good girl' looks, "You do need to learn to deal with the common people, you know. If   
you want to be /my/ king, you'll need better people skills."  
  
And that had been the end of that. Nobody dared mess with the one who would   
grow up to rule the world. Plus, just lately, Sailormoon had been shorter tempered with   
Tuxedo Kamen, going so far as to give him a piece of advice or two on just where to   
stick his roses. Not that any of that mattered now. As far as the Juuban franchise of   
McDonald's was concerned, the dark-haired man working behind the counter was just   
another peon doomed to an eternity of 'Do you want fries with that?' Finally, a woman   
who could not grasp the fact that she /had/ gotten her 200 yen in change, that was in her   
left hand, and no they didn't owe her another 30, pushed him over the edge. He was   
going to discuss things with Usagi, see if they couldn't work out a better arrangement. Or   
one of his future customers would end up with a few strategically placed roses of their   
own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Interlude 2: An Explanation of the Deaths of the Tsukino's and the Mizuno's  
  
They are all dead. They will not come back. They are dead in a very explosive   
manner. Why? Well, let's just say it's not a good idea to tell a (slightly insane) magical   
girl that 'She could try eating less, she looks like she's gaining a few pounds.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And that would bring chapter 2 to a close. I'm not completely happy with this one,  
and the story as a whole is taking a totally different direction than I had  
originally planned for. Mainly, it is developing a slight plot.   
Anyhow, as always, I am open to reviews, both positive and negative, so be young, have fun, yadda yadda.  
  
  
Standard Disclaimer:  
This story is mine. I like it. The characters, and a good deal of the concepts introduced into   
it aren't mine, they belong to their creators, the companies that their creators work for,  
and stuff. Please don't sue me. I have no money, so there wouldn't be much of a point, anyways.  



	3. Competitive Nude Underwater Basket Weavi...

  
Pre-fic Notes:  
  
The below fic is rated R for naughty language, heavy insinuation, and scenes of low morality. While no explicit on-screen sexual activity occurs, you're basically smacked over the head with the fact that it happened off-screen. If these things detract from blissful fic-reading for you, skip this.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Mako..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"D'you hear something?"  
  
"What, like a bunch of elephants pounding the walls?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"I think so... I wish they'd shut up."  
  
"Aw, it's not so bad..."  
  
"What're you /doing/? That tickles! Stop it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mamoru's fist struck the front door repeatedly, resulting in a series of loud bangs. "I've had it!" he hollered, "And we're going to talk about this RIGHT NOW, do you hear me?" He'd been standing outside for nearly an hour, getting louder as time passed. He was tired, humiliated, and would not be ignored. "Either come out, or I'm knocking the door down!"   
  
In the relative silence that followed, he thought he could hear giggling from somewhere inside the house. They were laughing at him! He, the hardworking elder! He, the future king of Crystal Tokyo! The last piece of his rational mind dissipated, and Mamoru flung himself against the door. It bulged, the hinges snapped, the young man was flung headfirst into the opposite wall. Dizzied and confused, Mamoru slowly stumbled his way into the Tsukino living room, tripped over Minako, and blacked out. The last thing he heard as he faded out was, "Damned elephants."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three.  
  
Three?  
  
Three!  
  
Three silent, innocent, blue-haired infants. Three possible choices. One feline who found herself completely and utterly screwed. /I hate my life,/ thought the cat. /I really do. Irony, I understand. A little joke here, a little joke there. But this is overkill. Who'd have thought a simple request would have had this much impact? And _three_! Why three? What are the odds? And just how am I supposed to get them out of here?/   
  
Here was, at the moment, the Little Miss Cutie contest in a downtown department store. Angry parents bickered in the background, some kid did the hokey-pokey on stage, and the entire backstage area was a crowded sea of rhinestones, sequence, clothes shimmery enough to blind an innocent bystander. The pageant had been a stroke of luck for Luna--one she'd unfortunately found canceled out by the ThreeBabyIssue.   
  
/Just how am I supposed to carry them all off?/  
  
It was then that the back wall of the store exploded inward, chunks of concrete nearly beheading a few bickering parents.  
  
As the dust cleared youthful voiced cried out "And THAT'll teach you to look dirty at a innocent little girl, Mr. Dirty Old Pervert!" from the origins of the explosion. /Shit./ was the first thing that came to Luna's mind. /What the hell is SHE doing here?/ was the second (For the really curious, /Damn, she looks hot in that fuku./ was the third). With a quick backwards glance at the now-caterwauling infants, Luna skittered across the department store, stumbling once or twice over the dismembered parts of the now-deceased Dirty Old Pervert.   
  
Finally arriving at her destination, Luna plopped herself down at Sailor Chibimoon's feet. "Ah-hem," she said quietly.  
  
It took Chibimoon about three seconds to realize Luna had caught her, and that this meant her *mom* would find out. Not stopping to wonder what her mom's cat was doing in a department store, Chibimoon said "Oh! Hi Luna!", then turned and ran.   
  
/Okay. -Not- the reaction I was looking for,/ Luna thought as she watched Chibi run off. After an appreciative moment spent staring after the fleeing senshi Luna turned and trekked back to where she hoped the blue-haired-babies would be waiting.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We win! We win!" Hotaru exclaimed as she broke up through the water's surface. "We won! You lost! Losers!" She exclaimed as she bobbed along, one basket-clutching fist shoved triumphantly into the air.   
  
"Well, yeah, but you cheated, so what's it matter?" Haruka shot back, arms folded over her very-bare chest.  
  
"Nuh-uh! You're just upset, 'cause you lost, and you sucked at today's lesson." Hotaru smirked, then added, "But judging by Michiru's reaction, you didn't even suck well."  
  
"You flagrantly bobbed your...self, to distract us!" Haruka ignored the slight at her prowess, "And who picked Competitive Nude Underwater Basket-Weaving anyhow? It's a little kids game!"   
  
"I did," the gentle reminder came from Michiru. "And if that makes me a little kid, then I guess I'll have to find someone younger to play with." The word 'play' was, of course, dripping with the perverse undertones it deserved. "And I'd just bought some nice, new toys too..." With a shrug, she hefted herself from the pool, toweled off, and left in the not-qite-rushed-but-you-just-/know/-something's-wrong manner that Haruka hated.  
  
"This is all your fault, you know." Haruka muttered to Hotaru, as she went chasing after her pissed-off partner, "Spoiled brat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That thing..."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The thing that tripped over us."  
  
"Oh. That thing. What about it?"  
  
"Is it a boy-thing, do you think?"  
  
"Uh," a brief pause, and the sound of an unconcious body being pulled by the collar, "A Mamoru-type boy-thing, for certain."  
  
"Good," Makoto giggled, "I've got an idea for 'im. But first, we're going to need a lot of corn."  
  
"But I don't like corn!"  
  
"It's not for us; it's for /him/. It'll be fun. I promise."  
  
"Do I have to get out of your shirt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interlude 3: Blood-alcohol level and Senshi  
  
Okay, so by this point Minako and Makoto should probably be in the slurred-speech phase of life. But, there is a little known senshi attribute, which has prevented this from ocurring: When two senshi occupy the same piece of clothing, they automatically become immune to any adverse effects consumption of anything would cause them. Thus, from shortly after the vodka bottle has dropped, both girls have been totally sober.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Blather:  
  
Okay, so this part was almost entirely set-up for things to come (With the exclusion of the Competitive Nude Underwater Basket Weaving scene--That was just fun), and thus REALLY REALLY DULL. I apologize. Hopefully, the corn scene will prove infinitely more entertaining. 


End file.
